doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Pandorica Opens
|ant = The Lodger |sig = The Big Bang }}The Pandorica Opens (La Pandórica se abre) es el duodécimo episodio de la quinta temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Es el primero de una historia de dos partes del final de temporada, sucedido por The Big Bang. Desde el momento de su lanzamiento, fue único entre los finales de temporada de BBC Gales por varias razones. Fue el primer final de temporada con una fotografía principal significativa de las afueras de Gales. Fue también el primero de Doctor Who en hacer un debut de un director y un cinematógrafo a la vez. Fue el primer final en haber usado actores invitados principales - junto con sus acompañantes - que aparecieron en episodios anteriores. Por último, participaron el mayor número de especies alienígenas que se han visto en episodios individuales de Doctor Who desde que el programa empezó en 1963. Sinopsis Un cuadro deVan Gogh transportado durante cientos de años que proclama una profecía aterradora, un mensaje en el acantilado más antiguo del universo y un amor de al menos cien años: en 102 A.C Inglaterra, los Romanos reciben una visita sorpresa de Cleopatra. Cerca, Stonhenge contiene la Pandórica, una caja-prisión legendaria. Cuando lentamente comienza a abrirse desde dentro, terribles fuerzas descienden de los cielos. El destino se arremolina alrededor de la TARDIS. La Pandórica, que contiene la amenaza más peligrosa del universo, se está abriendo. Sólo una cosa es cierta: "La Pandórica se abrirá... el silencio caerá". Argumento Reparto * El Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * River Song - Alex Kingston * Auton Rory - Arthur Darvill * Bracewell - Bill Paterson * Winston Churchill - Ian McNeice * Liz 10 - Sophie Okonedo * Vincent van Gogh - Tony Curran * Dr. Gachet - Howard Lee * Madame Vernet - Chrissie Cotterill * Guardia - Joe Jacobs * Dorium - Simon Fisher Becker * Claudio - Marcus O'Donovan * Comandante - Clive Wood * Marcellus - David Fynn * Operador de Dalek - Barnaby Edwards * Cyber-Líder - Ruari Mears * Comandante Stark - Christopher Ryan * Judoon - Paul Kasey * Daleks/Cybermen (voz) - Nicholas Briggs Referencias Personas *Vincent van Gogh tiene pesadillas o visiones sobre la destrucción de la TARDIS del Doctor. *Winston Churchill intenta contactar con el Doctor después de que Edwin Bracewell le mostrara el cuadro de Van Gogh. *River Song roba La Pandórica se abre de la colección real de Elizabeth X. Localizaciones *La Pandórica se localiza bajo Stonehenge, la Tierra. El Doctor la llama "Bajostonehenge". *River Song está en prisión en el Recinto de Contención Stormcage, 5145. *La TARDIS del Doctor lleva a River hasta la casa de Amy Pond. Planetas *Planeta Uno es el planeta más antiguo del universo. Tenía escrito "Hola, cielito" en una de las caras de sus acantilados. Especies *La Alianza está formada por: **Atraxi **Peces globo **Chelorianos **Cybermen **Daleks **Draconianos **Drahvins **Hoix **Judoon **Conciencia Nestene **Roboformas **Silurianos **Familia Slitheen **Sontarans ***Comandante Stark **Sycorax **Terileptils **Uvodni **Weevils **Zygons TARDIS *La TARDIS del Doctor puede redireccionar llamadas al vórtice. Tecnología *El tipo que le vende a River un manipulador del vórtice dice que lo consiguió quitándoselo de la muñeca a un "guapo agente temporal". Libros *Amy tiene un libro llamado La leyenda de la caja de Pandora. Notas *Amy Pond parece morir en este episodio pero resucita con ayuda de la Pandórica en el siguiente episodio, The Big Bang. *Casi todos los mayores enemigos desde el comienzo de nuevo Doctor Who (así como algunos de la serie clásica) se mencionan a pesar de no aparecer. La lista de enemigos incluye Daleks, Cybermen Cybus, Slitheen, Sontarans , Judoon, Hoix, Weevils, Uvodni, Sycorax, Silurianos, Autons, Roboformas, Nestene, Chelorianos, Drahvins, Atraxi, Zygons, Terileptils y Draconianos. Estos formaron una alianza, pero algunos de ellos no se vieron. Los Slitheen también son mencionados pero no aparecen. River menciona también a los Haemogoths que aparecieron brevemente en PROSA: The Forgotten Amy. *Este es el primer episodio que cuenta con el Vórtice Temporal de la secuencia de título de la quinta temporada durante la narrativa. *Los Weevils, los Peces globo y Uvodni son los primeros alienígenas originales de una serie spin-off que aparecen en el programa principal. *Los Chelorianos de las novelas consiguen su primera mención en un episodio de televisión. *Cuando River empieza a decir el nombre de los alienígenas que se acercan al Doctor, se oyen al Cyber-lider y al Dalek Supremo hablando sobre su plan para el Doctor. *La escritura de los acantilados dice "HELLO SWEETIE ΘΣ Φ ΓΥΔϟ". ΘΣ es el nombre que se le dio al Doctor en la Academia durante su alumnado. *Algunos críticos pensaron que este mensaje en el acantilado del Planeta Uno no se parecía a la escena del libro de Douglas Adams, Hasta luego y gracias por el pescado, que contó con el último mensaje de Dios como su creación incendiada en llamas en la cara de un acantilado. *Este episodio evoca deliberadamente la sensación de la franquicia Indiana Jones. La escena de River en el Maldovarium es un gag elaborado directamente a partir de una secuencia de trailer de Indiana Jones y el templo perdido. El uso de antorchas en las cavernas de "Bajostonhenge" estuvo inspirada en el trailer de Raiders of the lost ark. Por último, el director Toby Haynes reprodujo una banda sonora de Raiders mientras filmaba la secuencia en la que el Doctor, River y Amy entran en "Bajostonhenge" para dar ambientación correcta (CON: Alien Abduction). *La cabeza del Cyberman le dice a Amy, "Serás asimilada". Aunque los espectadores modernos podrían pensar que esta línea se cogió de los Borg, una especie cibernética de Star Trek similar a los Cybermen, la verdad es que es una línea de The Tenth Planet. *Amy Pond describe su profundo interés por la cultura romana. La aparició original de Karen Gillan en Doctor Who fue como una adivina de Pompeya en The Fires of Pompeii. *La historia se desarrolla en Stonehenge y el episodio se emitió tan sólo uns pocos días antes del solsticio de verano real. *Cuando River comienza a tener problemas para pilotar la TARDIS, el Doctor le dice que ella no la sabe pilotar bien, a lo que ella responde inmediatamente, "La piloto PERFECTAMENTE. ¡Tú me enseñaste!". En un encuentro previo (para la línea temporal del Doctor), River se regodea del Doctor por no saber pilotar bien la TARDIS, dejando siempre los frenos puesto. También insinua que el Doctor no podría haber sido el que la hubiera enseñado. Esto revelaría en Let's Kill Hitler que fue la TARDIS la que le enseñó a River. *Esta historia marca al menos cuatro veces en el Doctor Who televisado que el destino de todo el universo está en peligro (TV: Logopolis, Journey's End, The End of Time). *Amy no sabe que son los Cybermen, a pesar de que se encontró con ellos en JUEGO: Blood of the Cybermen. *El vestido principal de River en esta historia se diseñó deliberadamente para evocar a la princesa Leia y a Han Solo, de modo que ella parecía, de acuerdo con Toby Haynes, una "hembra Han Solo" (DCOM: El Big Bang). *Similar a TV: Rise of the Cybermen y TV: The Stolen Earth, este episodio es la primera parte de una historia de dos que no tiene un trailer de "En el siguiente episodio" al final. Rumores *Muchos fans creían que Omega volvería. No apareció en el episodio como ellos sospechaban. *El propio Doctor estará dentro de la Pandórica. En el clímax del episodio el Doctor toma lugar dentro de esta. *Los Slitheen estarán junto a los villanos mencionados por River.'' Esto se comprobó como cierto; River menciona a los Slitheen mientras lee la lista.'' *Se rumoreaba que los Timoreen, el Ha'rik, o el Skarish aparecerían - en primer lugar porque estos sonaban como "nuevos alienígenas" por aparecer en la quinta temporada que no aparecieron todavía. Esto se comprobó como falso. *De acuerdo con Radio Time, el cuatro de Vincent van Vogh estará en el búnker de guerra de Winston Churchill. Esto se comprobó como cierto. *Se creía que los enemigos podrían formar un alianza; esto se supuso ya que los screen-shots presentaban a muchos de los enemigos del Doctor juntos pero sin luchar. Esto se comprobó como cierto. *Muchos fans creían que Rory volvería a aparecer. Esto se comprobó como parcialmente cierto. Él era un duplicado Auton. *Se creía que el episodio se desarrollaría en Gallifrey, la Zona de la Muerte.'' Esto se comprobó como falso.'' Calificaciones *7,57 millones de espectadores Lugares del rodaje *Stonhenge, Inglaterra *Margam Park, Gales Errores de producción *La escena de 1890 se establece después del famoso corte de Vincent van Gogh en su oreja izquierda en 1888, pero la oreja izquierda ilesa del actor se ve brevemente. *La boca del Cyber-lider brilla de color azul cuando no está hablando, dos veces. *Las luces del Dalek Supremo parpadearon cuando no estaba hablando. *Cuando el Cyberman dañado entra en la sala donde está la Pandórica, el brazo "ausente" se puede ver en una sombra. *Cuando el Doctor, Amy y River entran en Stonehenge, el flequillo del Doctor está a la derecha su cara. Durante su primer plano, está a la izquierda. *Cuando Amy empuja contra la Pandórica y discute con el brazo del Cyberman, la Pandórica se curva hacia adentro ligeramente. Continuidad *Los soldados Romanos aparecieron anteriormente en TV: The War Games. *Esta es la segunda vez que la que el Doctor aparece en el lomo de un caballo. La última vez fue coincidentemente en un episodio de Steven Moffat (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace). *Vincent van Gogh se ve anteriormente en TV: Vincent and the Doctor. *Liz 10 se ve anteriormente en TV: Beast Below. *Winston Churchill, Bracewell y los Daleks se ven anteriormente en TV: Victory of the Daleks. *River Song se ve anteriormente en TV: The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone. *Rory y los Silurianos se ven anteriormente en TV: The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood. *Los Autons y los Hoix se ven anteriormente en TV: Love & Monsters. *Los Roboformas se ven anteriormente en TV: The Runaway Bride. *Los Cybermen se ven anteriormente en TV: The Next Doctor. *River Song escribe, "Hola, cielito", anteriormente en una caja hogar en TV: The Time of Angels, desde la perspectiva del Doctor. *Los Uvodni, los Peces globo y los Weevils fueron criaturas de relleno al final del episodio, pero se le vieron de refilón entre los otros alienígenas. *Este episodio marca la tercera vez en la que los Daleks y los Cybermen aparecen juntos al mismo tiempo en una historia de televisión. La primera vez fue en TV: The Five Doctors y la segunda en TV: Army of Ghosts / Doomsday. Esta, sin embargo, fue la segunda vez en la que los Cybermen Cybus aparecieron junto a los Daleks en televisión. También podrían haberlo hecho en JUEGO: Return to Earth y JUEGO: The Mazes of Time. *Los Cybermen se presentan como una raza que viaja por el espacio. Los Cybermen Cybus fueron vistos también como viajeros del espacio en JUEGO: Return to Earth. A judgar por el diálogo en el juego, indicando el Cyber-líder cómo los Cybermen sobrevivirán y por qué su tecnología no es compatible con los viajes en el tiempo, parece probable que sus conocimientos, experiencias y tecnología hayan mejorado desde entonces, ya que son capaces de viajar atrás en el tiempo hasta Stonehenge con el resto de la Alianza y no aparecer como un raza dispersa. *El Doctor le dice a Rory, "Hola otra vez", justo como le dijo a Jack Harkness cuando se encontró con él en TV: Utopia. *Durante el comunicado de la flota alienígena, el Doctor grita, "¡¡¡ESTOY, HABLANDO, YO!!!", de forma similar cuando el noveno y Décimo Doctor le gritan a la Conciencia Nestene en TV: Rose y a Eddie Connolly en TV: The Idiot's Lantern respectivamente. *La idea de que un suceso pasará en un día específico del tiempo (en este caso 26/06/10) es similar a TV: Silver Nemesis y a TV: Doctor Who. *Los Autons inteligentes han aparecido anteriormente en AUDIO: Brave New Town. *La explosión de todas las estrellas del universo tiene un parecido al cielo nocturno que se veía Vincent van Gogh (y, por extensión, en el cuadro "Starry, starry night") al final de TV: Vincent and the Doctor. *Cuando Amy le pregunta a River sobre la mención de la Pandórica al final de TV: Flesh and Stone, River le responde, "Tal vez lo hice... no aún... pero lo haré". Es similar a la escena de TV: The Five Doctors ''cuando Sarah Jane Smith le cuenta al Tercer Doctor que ella ya le ha visto regenerarse, a lo que él responde, "Tal vez lo hice... pero no aún". *Una de las naves de la flota de la alianza, aunque nunca se identificó como una Cyber-nave, se parece a las Cyber-naves de TV: ''The Invasion. *El Doctor le habla a Amy que hay moscas de la fruta que viven veinte minutos y nisiquiera se aparean. Olvidando el punto de este hecho, le dice que va a volver a por ella más tarde. Lo hace en The Big Bang, cuando enumera una serie de cosas que se pueden hacer en doce minutos, después de descubrir que cuenta con doce minutos antes de "morir" (TV: The Big Bang). *Esta es la segunda vez que un Auton ha intentado hacerse amigo del Doctor a través del novio de su compañera (en este caso, Rory). La otra vez fue el novio de Rose Tyler, Mickey en TV: Rose. *Para ganar tiempo, el Doctor provoca a miles de naves flotando sobre Stonehenge para que retrocedan a una órbita. Poco después de que el Décimo Doctor conociera a River Song, ella le contó que había visto a su Doctor hacer a ejércitos enteros volverse y huir (TV: The Forest of the Dead). Lanzamiento para hogar thumb|Portada del DVD de Doctor Who Series 5, Volume 4BBC Video - Doctor Who Series Five - Volume Four fue lanzado el lunes 6 de septiembre de 2010 (sólo en UK) en DVD y Blu-Ray, con Vicent and the Doctor, The Lodger, The Pandorica Opens y The Big Bang. en:The Pandorica Opens (TV story) fr:The Pandorica Opens ru:Пандорика открывается (ТВ история) Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 5 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de 2010 Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Daleks Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Sontarans Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Silurianos/Demonios de Mar‏‎ Categoría:Arco de las grietas Categoría:Arco del Silencio Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1890 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1941 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 5145 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2010 Categoría:Episodios con Judoon Categoría:Episodios con Sycorax Categoría:Episodios con Weevils Categoría:Episodios con Hoix Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Leadworth Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Cybermen Categoría:Episodios con River Song Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el Imperio Romano Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo II Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en líneas temporales alternativas Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Francia Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Stonehenge Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna